Phyla-Phola
Water |ailments = Waterblight |weaknesses = Dragon Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Phyla-Phola is a Flying Wyvern. Physiology A fairly large Flying Wyvern, Phyla-Phola is mostly chartreuse-colored. It has an elongated, narrow snout with a row of small curved spines spanning the length of its upper jaw. Multiple long leaf-shaped appendages protrude from its back. It has olive-colored wing membranes and a deep blue-colored belly. It has four claws on its feet and a long, tapering tail. Shorter leaf-shaped appendages protrude from its wings, legs, and tail. The tip of its tail is vaguely shaped like a leaf. Abilities Phyla-Phola is covered in leaf-shaped protrusions that it uses to blend in with foliage, hiding it from both prey and predators. Like most Water Element monsters, it is able to shoot a stream of pressurized water from its mouth. Ecology Information Ecology *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Camouflage Wyvern *Superfamily: Leafy Camouflage Wyvern *Family: Phyla Habitat Range Phyla-Phola of the Old World inhabit areas such as the Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, and the Ruined Pinnacle. Phyla-Phola of the New World inhabit the Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste, and the Kelp Jungle. Ecological Niche Phyla-Phola is rather high in the food chain, almost at the top. In the Kelp Jungle it is considered the apex predator. It primarily feeds on fish and crustaceans, but it won't hesitate to eat other small creatures such as Kelbi and Kestodon. However, it competes with other large predators such as Rathalos, Rathian, Lagiacrus, Nargacuga, Glavenus, and so on. Though the only monsters that truly pose a threat to a fully grown Phyla-Phola are Elder Dragons and Elder Dragon-Leveled monsters like Deviljho and Bazelgeuse. Biological Adaptations Phyla-Phola is covered in long leaf-like protrusions that serve as a form of camouflage. While hiding in a tree or among seaweed, Phyla-Phola blends in almost perfectly with its surroundings. This allows the wyvern to hide from both prey and predators alike, waiting until the perfect moment to strike or flee. Phyla-Phola also possesses a water sac in its body that holds large amounts of water. Phyla-Phola usually releases water from this sac in the form of a stream of pressurized water from its mouth. Behavior As it is mainly piscivorous, Phyla-Phola often dives into water in order to catch fish, where it swallows large quantities of water which is stored in its water sac for later use. Like most wyverns, Phyla-Phola is aggressive and territorial. When it isn't diving for fish, it spends most of its time in large trees, hidden amongst the leaves and branches thanks to its camouflage. Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Recovery Up, Sneak, Water Attack +2, Recovery Speed -1 |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Recovery Up, Sneak, Water Attack +2, Recovery Speed -1 |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Roar': Phyla-Phola roars when it first sees the hunter or whenever it enters rage mode. Deals no damage. *'Bite': Phyla-Phola snaps at the hunter with its elongated jaws in a manner similar to most other Flying Wyverns. Deals a minor amount of damage. **'Charging Bite': Phyla-Phola charges at the hunter to bite them. Deals a minor amount of damage. **'Double Bite': Phyla-Phola bites the hunter two times in a row, hoping to catch them with the second bite if the first one misses. Deals a minor amount of damage. **'Flying Bite': While flying low to the ground, Phyla-Phola will lurch forward and snap at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Tail Whip': The typical Flying Wyvern tail whip, Phyla-Phola stands in place while it rotates 90 degrees, swinging its tail around as it turns to whip the hunter with it. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Tail Slam': Phyla-Phola raises its tail and then slams its down onto the ground. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Bite-Tail Swing Combo': Borrowing this attack from Rathian, Phyla-Phola bites the hunter, then turns around to swing its tail at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Talon Rake': Phyla-Phola scratches the hunter with its talons. Deals a minor amount of damage. **'Airborne Talon Rake': While flying low to the ground, Phyla-Phola scratches the hunter with its talons. Deals a minor amount of damage. *'Water Blast': Phyla-Phola shoots a stream of pressurized water from its mouth at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Waterblight. **'Aerial Blast': While flying, Phyla-Phola shoots a stream of pressurized water from its mouth at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Waterblight. **'Rotating Water Blast': Phyla-Phola shoots a stream of pressurized water from its mouth at the hunter, and then slowly turns around to sweep the stream across the area. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Waterblight. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Turf Wars TBA Notes *Its head, wings, and back can be wounded while its tail can be severed. *Whenever it is in rage mode, it will huff white smoke from its mouth. *When fatigued it will begin to drool, its leafy appendages will droop, and it will be unable to shoot water. **It'll eat from a fishing spot to recover stamina. *Phyla-Phola's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. *Its design was based on both the leafy seadragon (Phycodurus eques) and the common seadragon (Phyllopteryx taeniolatus), marine fish that are related to seahorses. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Flying Wyvern Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko